La Douleur Exquise
by Romanticism-magic
Summary: "La Douleur Exquise - the exquisite pain of wanting someone that you know you can never have, and knowing that you will still try to be with them." It's bad enough that she has someone else in her life. She was happy, and who was he to ruin that? But he wished he could the one for her. Instead of him. Follows First Class then Days of Future Past. Charles/OC/OC, some Raven/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_La Douleur Exquise - the exquisite pain of wanting someone that you know you can never have, and knowing that you will still try to be with them._**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meetings

When young Charles Xavier first met that timid and shy psychologist graduate, he found her fascinating. Not just by her looks, but by both her thoughts and her age. From what he could tell she seemed young to be a scientist. He first met her with Raven when they were to be presented to the CIA on the behalf of Agent MacTaggert, or Moria as she insisted to be called, of course. Charles saw her there standing in the back, with her dark brown locks cascading down to her shoulders; next to her was a man with a slim, athletic body build and blonde hair like Raven's; and another agent who was sitting in a small chair.

"Individuals with already extraordinary gifts or abilities may already be among us, Thank you very much." Charles said curtly taking a seat as he had just finished his presentation to the agents. Charles then took a seat looking back at the agents, who didn't seem convinced.

"MacTaggert, do you really think some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkling dames and vanishing men? You just brought yourself a ticket to the typing pool!" A bespectacled agent spoke, look back at Moria, "This meeting is over!"

Moria, looking disappointed, stood up about to protest when Charles spoke, "I didn't really expect you to believe me, given all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commensery, it's apple-pecan." Charles rung out, "I haven't been entirely honest with you, I'm sorry," he then turned his attention to the two CIA agents and continued. "You see; One of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your minds." At this the young woman's eyes in the back lit up, with both amusement and curiosity. Charles saw this an inwardly smiled to himself. He would take a peek to learn what her name was, but he decided against it, now was not the time to be smitten by an unknown woman.

The older agent chuckled, finding this highly amusing, "I've seen this kind of thing before in a magic show. Are you going to ask us to count from one to ten?" Charles seemed to be amused as well.

"Not at all Agent Stryker, although I could ask you about your son William who you were thinking about which is very nice, but I would, I would rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America are currently placing in Turkey." Silence filled the air of the whole room, moments before chaos was enissued.

"He's a spy! He's a god-damned spy You brought a god damn spy!" Every agent was now on their guard as they reached for their guns. On cue, Raven quickly stood up and morphed into Agent Stryker. The whole room froze, the agents stared gawking at Raven. The brunette and the blonde haired male in the back, gazed at the scene before them. The brunette had a flicker of wonder in her eyes, while the young blonde stared in awe.

"How's that for a magic trick?"

"Best one I've ever seen." The agent sitting at the back spoke up. He seemed to be intrigued and excited at the same time, unlike the other agents. The young woman had a small smile on her lips, while the blonde beside her stilled seemed awed.

"I want them out of here! And locked down until I can figure out what to do with them." The bespectacled man cried.

"Our facility is offsite, we'll take them." The agent sitting in the back spoke, gesturing to both himself and the brunette standing next to him. The meeting was ajorned.

The agent then turned to the two, "If you would, could you two follow us to the parking lot please." Charles stood up with Raven as they followed the agent out the door with the brunette haired woman and the blonde haired male. Charles then made his way next to the brunette. She held her clipboard close to her chest, looking as if she was guarding herself from any means of social contact.

"Hello." The brunette looked up at him, slightly startled, but gave him a small smile, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Hello." She replied. The first thing Charles noted was that she was British from the accent of her voice.

"British as well, huh?" He said, striking up a conversation.

"Yes, I used to live in Liverpool, but I moved here for my work," she replied in a soft voice.

"I see, and your work is?" Charles asked, slightly curious. Her eyes lit up as she stood up a bit staighter.

"Oh, I work on the psycology of the mind. It's actually quite intresting, the mind is so complex and mysteryous in many ways. You see, we only have access to only ten percent of the brain, if we were to access the other 90 percent, the result would be either miraculously spontaneous or disastrous." she was about to continued, but she stopped herself noticing that she was rambling. "I'm sorry; You probably find this less for your taste." She said, returning to her closed off and guarded form.

"On the contary, I find this fasinating." Charles said.

"Yes, it is but she does tend to drag on the topic," the blonde said, walking up to the two. "I believe introductions are in order at the moment." The blonde added.

"Ah, yes. Charles Xavier." He said.

"The telepath, am I right?" The blonde asked, as Charles nodded. "Nice to meet you, Daniel Richards, but I like Danny better."

"Nice to meet you too, Danny." Raven said, "Raven Darkholme."

"Oh yeah, that was quite the spectacular mutation you have, unlike anything I've ever seen." Danny said, this caused Raven to feel a bit self cautious. Danny noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, "And it was amazing."

At this Raven looked up at him, smiling. Charles looked away from the two blondes and looked back at the brunette.

"I never got what your name was." Charles said, as the young woman seemed a bit nervous.

"Catherine. My name is Catherine Ryan." She said, giving him a smile. They all continued walking following the agent.

"I always knew there were people like you." The agent exclaimed. "I've been the laughing stock of the agency for years but not anymore!"

Catherine smiled, though this man was her supervisor in her work, she did wish he would stop talking. Alot. It also seemed that Danny, Charles, and Raven shared this opinion as well. To their relief Moria pulled her car over.

"You're going to love my facility-"

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," Charles cut him off politely.

"What?" The agent said, turning around to face them.

"Agent MacTaggert has got a lead on Sebastian Shaw, and if we don't act, apparently, we are gonna loose him." He said opening the door and bent over at Moira. "We just had a lovely conversation."

"Wha-How?" The agent was now astonished.

"Sir, he's a telepah," Catherine rung out, "He can read minds, and he did quote, 'One of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do'."

"Yeah, not only can he reads minds, but he can also communicate with them as well." Raven added, though she looked clearly bored.

"Yes, we did." She agreed, turning her gaze at the baffled CIA agent, who was loving the surprises thrown his way.

"That's incredible. But I strict instructions not take you anywhere but my facility."

"Would you like to see another magic trick?" Charles placed two of his fingers at the side of his forehead.

"Um. Alright," the agent replied.

"Get in the car." With that the agent nodded, slipping into the car, shutting the door for good measure. Charles turned to both Catherine and Danny. "Would you two like to come as well?" Danny was the first to answer.

"As long as I'm not suck in the lab, then yes." He said and turned to Catherine, "What about you Cathy? " Danny asked, using his nickname for her. Catherine pursed her lips together as she was in deep thought.

"I would love to," she answered. Both Charles and Danny gave her smiles as she got in the car with the others.

**Okay, so I watched X-Men: Days of Future Past, and I got inspired for a new Marvel fanfic, this one will be relatively short, compared the Captain America fanfic. It's only going to follow First Class and Days of Future Past only. If you have read my Captain America fanfic then you already know that Catherine and Danny are related to Amelia, if you didn't read it, you could check it out if you want to. There are grammar and maybe spelling mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review would be helpful and boost my self esteem. **

**EDIT 5/29 - I edited this chapter a little because I rewatched First Class again. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Erik Lenhsherr

The ride was a bit snug, especially since there were like four people sitting in the back. Catherine sat in between Charles and Danny as she looked down at her shoes. The car came to a halt. They all got out of the car, they gazed up at the large metallic grey ship before them.

"We're going on a ship?" Danny asked, seeming slightly nervous.

"What's wrong? Don't tell you afraid?" Raven teased the blonde haired male.

"It's more like sea sickness..." Danny muttered. Walking aboard the ship, they made their way to a nearby room on the upper deck. While Charles and Moria made plans of attack on Shaw; Raven, Catherine, and Danny were on the lounging around as they sat in an awkward silence. It was then Raven spoke up.

"So, Catherine, how did you get pulled into the CIA?" She asked. Catherine tapped her finger on her chin as she thought for a moment.

"Well, I help around with both schematic and designs with my coworker, Hank." Catherine answered. "But other than that, I don't really know for sure."

"Here I'll tell you why she's wanted by the CIA," Danny joined in, "It's simple, she's a genius." Danny continued.

"Really?" Raven asked a look of awe plastered on her face.

"I really doubt that's the case." Catherine replied, playfully hitting Danny's shoulder. Raven saw this, sensing the close familiarity between the two.

"You two seem close together," she noted.

"Well, it's natural, seeing as we grew up together." Danny replied.

"Yes, though he didn't have to tag along everywhere I go." The brunette said, giving him a look.

"Hey, I had the week off, of course I would tag along, it's not every day your best friend works for the CIA." Danny mused. Soon both Charles and Moria returned with news that they had located Shaw and was sending for a fleet after him.

"This is the US Coast Guard, Do not attempt to move your vessel, Stay where you are." They all walked out of the room. Look out over the railing, where they spotted a small white yacht.

"What's going on?" the agent asked.

"Did you locate Shaw?" Danny asked. The telepath nodded.

"Yes, he's on the boat," Charles then closed his eyes, pressing two fingers to his temples trying to locate Shaw. As he was focusing his mind, he felt a sudden force pushing him out. Charles winced slightly and opened his baby blue eyes.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Danny asked as they all gazed over the railings.

"I've lost Shaw. I don't understand. There's something blocking me, I believe there's someone like me on that ship." Charles said, Moria gave him a confused look.

"Another telepath?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. This is amazing; I can actually feel her inside my mind." Both Catherine and Danny leaned over the railing where they saw something peculiar.

"We may have a slight problem here..." Danny trailed off as they watched a man on the small ship form two small spiral from his hands. They all watched aghast, as they witnessed the spirals sent the coast-guards men back into the water.

"We have to get inside now!" Danny said, grabbing Raven's arm as he pulled her towards the stairs. Charles then grabbed Catherine's arms and pulled her away from the railings to keep her from falling into the water. They made their way down the stairs, until Charles paused, pressing his fingers to his temple.

"No! No, no! Stop." He said as the others turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, seeing the anguish pain on her adopted brother's face.

"There's someone else out there." The others raised their brows, he then ran back up the stairs swinging the door open as he made his way out onto the deck, whilst Raven, Moira, Danny, Catherine, and the agent followed, slightly confused, "There !"

Pointing out across the water, their eyes followed her finger, only to be met with the view of a rusted iron chain attached to an iron anchor ripping through the side of Shaw's boat. After tearing apart half of the boat the anchor swung off the end of the chain smashing down into the water.

"Is that a submarine?" Raven asked, as Danny squinted his eys as he took a closer at the water. There he saw a glimmering light underneath the water.

"I believe so..." Danny muttered. Catherine looked to the side where she saw something that caught her eye.

"Over there!" she shouted, pointing to where there was a person following the submarine.

"Let go!" Charles cried to the man, but the man didn't listen as he continued to follow the ship. "You're going to drown!" He tried to shout to Erik, he turned towards the others, "There's someone in the water! You have to help him!" Then he gave another cry out toward the man, "Let him go! You have to let him go!" Charles sighed as he jumped into the water after the man.

Charles then clung onto the unknown man's back making him lose his concentration on the submarine. _You'll drown. _Charles whispered to his mind, _L__et go. I know what this means to you, but you're going to die._The man trashed against Charles's pull, _Please, Erik, Calm your mind. _The man was conflicted, but he let the submarine go. Knowing he would find Shaw again.

When they reached the surface, the man known as Erik shoved Charles off him, "Get off of me! Get off of me!" He shouted, angerly as he saw Shaw get away.

"Well done!" Charles exclaimed, happy that this man was alive.

"Who are you?" Erik demanded.

"My name is Charles Xavier," He said as he looked back at the other boat, "We're here!" he shouted up to the others on the deck.

"You were in my head, how did you do that?" Erik asked.

"You have your tricks, I have mine." Charles said, I'm like you just calm you mind."

Erik settled down, "I thought I was alone," Up until tonight, he had thought he was the only mutant in the world. But now staring into Charles eyes, he knew that wasn't true.

"You're not alone Erik, You're not alone."

They were pulled up by the others. Charles sat there shivering slightly as both Catherine and Raven brought them towels. Catherine sat next to Charles as she wrapped a towel around him.

"Alright you alright?" Catherine asked, Charles nodded.

"Yes. Fine, thank you." He said as Catherine gave a shy smile and shifted slightly on her knees. Charles smiled slightly as he read her thoughts, "I truly am fine, you can stop worrying so loudly, " he added, causing the brunette to look away, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's just that we all thought you going to drowned." Catherine replied.

"Well worry not, I assure you, I am fine."

"Yes, you are, and I'm glad." Catherine said, but then widen her eyes as she noticed how that sounded, "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! Oh god, I mean I-" she was cut off with Charles chuckling.

"It alright, I know." Catherine was about to ask how, but then she remembered that he could read minds.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you are." She said. They stared at each other for a few seconds,Catherine then shyly looked away, but Charles placed a hand on her cheek as he smiled at her, a unknown force pulling him towards her.

"Hey you two, we should get going now, the other are waiting for us..." Danny called out them, but paused noticing how they looked, Catherine's eyes widened as she blushed. She then stood up and waled away, causi g Charles to sighed. "...Did I interrupt something?" The blonde asked.

"No." Charles said, looking up at him, "Now why would you think that?"

"...Uh, anyways the others need us, so we should um..."

"Ah, yes, we should get going." Charles said, standing up. They then made their way towards the other, where Erik was standing as futher away from them, cautiously.

"There's no need for you to worry, we're among friends." Charles said, "We won't harm you, if you come with us we'll help you."

"And why should I?" Erik asked.

"Because like you, we're after Shaw as well, if we work together, them we can get both have what we want." Moria explained. She then noticed that they didn't introduced themselves. "I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves, Agent Moria MacTaggert." She said.

"Erik Lenhsherr..."

"Yes, Charles, er, told me in my mind," Moria said.

"I've see that you've meet Agent MacTaggert," Charles said and then motioned to Catherine, Raven, and Danny. "Erik, this Catherine Ryan, my sister Raven, and Daneil Richards."

"Are they also mutant?" Erik asked.

"If you count as being super smart as a mutation then yes, Catherine is a mutant," Danny said.

"I doubt that counts as a mutation, being a mutant is to have such high and extraordinary talents and to be on a higher level than the normality," Catherine said, with praise in her voice. Catherine paused as she noticed how that sounded and blushed, "I mean, what I meant to sat way..."

"See, even her vocabulary sounds super smart." Danny interrupted.

"Oh hush you," Catherine pouted as Danny laughed and ruffled her hair.

"You know, I'm just pulling on your leg, Cathy" Danny said and then looked back at the other, "Though I think we should continued this conversation on the way back to the facility, we need to find Shaw as soon as possible."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Moria asked. Both Catherine and Danny looked at each other with a similar expression.

"We know just the person to help us."

**Yes, chapter 2 is up! We've already met Erik now Hank is coming up! Yay! I hope you enjoy this Catherine and Charles relationship will grow more in the later chapters. Again sorry for any grammar and spelling errors! Constructive reviews are welcome!**


End file.
